Reflexiones
by amandahh4ever
Summary: Hermione reflexionando sobre su vida en Hogwarts. La historia es un poco diferente a la de los libros.Bueno, ya verán.


Hola!

Éste es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste:

Me tumbo tranquilamente debajo de un haya, mi compañero silencioso. Las nubes se despliegan como un gran manto gris sobre mi cabeza, probablemente las gotas de lluvia harán presencia, acompañándome.

Tengo la mirada perdida, mi mente está extraviada en algún lugar de este mundo, sumergida muy profundamente, para que nadie pueda encontrar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos. Este día es uno de esos en los que prefiero estar a solas con ellos.

De todas maneras, mi presencia en Hogwarts para la hora de la cena no es tan necesaria, seguramente nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que mi asiento en la mesa está vacío, seguramente ya ha sido ocupado por alguien más. Pero no tengo hambre, ni frío, a pesar del aire helado que azota los alrededores. El cielo es lo único que miro, sin contar las nubes y por supuesto Hogwarts, que se alza glorioso sobre todo el gélido panorama.

En realidad no sé lo que siento. Mi mente se llena rápidamente, pienso que tal vez no haya nadie a quién le importe, pues las personas son muy crueles, especialmente aquéllas con las que no demostramos ser lo que ellas quieren que seamos. Yo tal vez no soy muy normal pero¿qué es "normal" en realidad¿Qué hay de malo en escoger ser un poquito "diferente"¿Qué hay de malo en soñar un poco más que los demás y despertar un poco más tarde¿Qué hay de malo en que me guste leer y estudiar?

De ninguna manera, jamás fingiré ser algo que no soy. Siempre he tratado de hacer lo que me gusta y decir lo que pienso, aunque el resto no esté de acuerdo con ello. Los demás sólo se acuerdan de mí cuando se trata de apuntes, redacciones, un examen…Y aunque, en ocasiones, esto llegue a lastimarme un poco, aunque ante los demás no lo demuestre, quiero ser fuerte y esperar a que algún día alguien se dé cuenta de que soy algo más que una sabelotodo, una persona con sentimientos y sueños que desean realizarse.

No cambiaré porque los otros quieran, tengo que ser fuerte. Aunque a veces cuando me siento herida, tengo que ocultarlo y sean esos sentimientos los que me hacen sentir un poquito débil, un poquito menos yo misma.

Una lágrima se escapa de mis inexpresivos ojos, haciendo un recorrido por mi mejilla, hasta bajar a mis labios, donde siento un saborcillo salado. Me apoyo en el tronco, seco otra escurridiza lágrima con mi mano, y hago un esfuerzo por contener las otras que quieren escapar. ¡No! No quiero llorar, aunque por dentro lo haga muchas veces, sentada en la soledad de la Sala de los Menesteres, en total silencio para que nadie note mi pena. No debo estar triste, qué más da si nadie piensa en mí. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón desearía que alguien recordara que existo. Por lo menos mi único amigo, aparte de esta haya. El único que se acercó a mí para pedirme algo que no fuera de los estudios, una amistad. He acabado siendo la consejera de Harry Potter: consejos para exámenes y consejos para su vida amorosa. Sé que yo no tengo la culpa, que ha sido la fama y Ginny. Ella solita se ha encargado de que yo me quede sola y de que valore más (incluso después de haberle ayudado a matar a Voldemort). Creo que Ginny se ha dado cuenta de que Harry ha entrado en mi corazón.

Por eso desearía que alguien más recordara que existo. Y es que todos piensan que soy una rata de biblioteca sin sentimientos. Muchos se equivocan, soy una persona después de todo. Quizás si se acercaran a mí, si me preguntaran de frente, porqué soy como soy…

Miro hacia el cielo grisáceo, cada vez más oscuro, estiro el brazo y una gota cae sobre mi mano, anunciándome que es mejor que regrese a refugiarme en el acogedor interior de Hogwarts e ir a mi habitación, tal vez, esto me haga sentir un poquito mejor y me aleje de aquellas cosas en las que sería mejor no seguir pensando.

De un salto me pongo en pie y me encamino al colegio, intento pasar inadvertida, me encierro en mi habitación y solo entonces estallo en llanto. De repente siento un calor familiar, alguien me está abrazando por detrás, susurrándome tiernas palabras de consolación y preguntándome quien ha sido el culpable. Me giro, me acomodo sobre su pecho y sigo llorando hasta que no me quedan más lágrimas. Levanto la cabeza y descubro que es Harry en que me abraza y me consuela. Me he equivocado en muchas cosas y ésta es otra para añadir a la lista, sí hay quien se preocupe por mí. Voy a cambiar, no haré más etiquetas sin conocer a las personas que me rodean e intentaré ser más altruista. Y todo por una persona, Harry, el que ha devuelto el sentido y la felicidad a mi vida.

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormida, ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Sólo sé que voy a recuperar mi vida y a Harry, aunque Ginny me lo impida. Ella es la sombra que cubre mis ojos, la que no me deja vivir ni estar con la persona a la que más quiero.

…Voy a Vivir…

¿Qué tal?¿Les ha gustado? Envíenme un review con la respuesta.

Gracias

Amandahh4ever


End file.
